Pokemon Masters: Sinnoh
by PokeDestiny
Summary: My first fanfic please bear with me.  Leo Valdez is like any ten year old in the pokemon world but when he goes to get his pokemon the unexpected happens.  Join Leo and his new friends as they travel the Sinnoh region. Full summery inside. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1: Journey Begins pt1

_**Leo Valdez: Sinnoh Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I don't in any way own pokemon but I wish I did._

_**A message:**_

_This is my very first fanfic so please bear with me._

_**Summery: **_

_Leo Valdez is a normal ten year old in the pokemon world. But when something unexpected happens at the start of his journey is just the start of all the great adventures to come. Join Leo and his new friends on there adventure where they learn stuff about themselves the world and pokemon. Oh and who's this new evil organisation coming out of the shadows._

_**With that out of the way on with the story**_

_**The Journey Begins**_

"Leo! Wake up your late!" yelled a lady up the stairs before going out the door.

The yell caused a boy around the age of ten to jump out of his bed. The boy named Leo looked at his alarm clock and the alarm clock read **8:30 **he was late by half an hour. "Ahh I'm late!" yelled Leo.

Leo rushed to the bathroom took a quick shower then got dressed in the clothes his mom laid out for his journey this included a black shirt blue jeans white tennis shoes and a navy blue cloak why his mother wanted him to wear the cloak he didn't know. He rushed downstairs a had a quick breakfast got his brown fanny pack glanced up a his clock a noticed it was nine.

Leo burst out of his house under the morning sun and ran non-stop across Sandgem town to professor Rowans research lab. When he got to the lab he burst through the door yelling "**CAN I STILL GET A POKEMON!"**.

"So you decided to show up. Your lucky because two of the other trainers showed up a few minutes before you but there's only one choice left." Professor Rowan said.

"Thank god I thought there would be no pokemon left." Leo replied.

"**Professor there's been a robbery!"** yelled a man in a lab coat while running to Leo and the Professor.

"A robbery what was stolen" asked Professor Rowan.

"One of the pokemon for the new trainer. Marco and Amy where headed back to your research room when it happened." said the researcher.

"Which one was stolen." asked the Professor.

"Chimchar" replied the researcher.

"Wait does this mean I don't get a pokemon." asked Leo.

"No you will just not one of the normal starters." answered the professor.

"Cool I'm going to start with a different pokemon I could never pick one out of the original three" said Leo.

"John give him the one we just finished researching on it the same level as starters right" told the professor to the researcher named John.

"Yes sir. Follow me" John told Leo and the professor.

Leo walked into a room and saw one of the windows was broken. "is that how the robber got in?" asked Leo motioning to the window.

"Yes now here you go" John said while handing Leo a pokeball.

"Cool my own pokeball. Go!" Leo said while throwing the pokeball into the air.

There was a flash of light then emerged Leo's pokemon.

_**Authors Notes:**_

_I finished my first chapter Ya_

_So who's Leos first pokemon going to be I already know so I'm not taking suggestion but I am taking oc's so just give the oc's info and when they will meet the trio and there pokemon_

_So until the end of chapter 2. _


	2. Chapter 2: Journey Begins pt2

_**Journey Begins pt2**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own pokemon if I did I wouldn't be writing this now_

_**Now chapter 2 ya**_

When the flash of light ended on the table was a Pachirisu. "Cool an electric type. I heard that pokemon master Ash started with an electric type" said Leo.

"yes he did it was a Pikachu" John told Leo.

"You new him" Leo asked John in awe.

"Not new him but the Professor did, and that reminds me we have to go to the Professors research room to sign you up for the Sinnoh league" John told Leo.

John and Leo walked out of the lab room Leos Pachirisu following on foot. They walked down the hallway to a door when John opened it he saw to other kids a girl and a boy. The girl had light skin color, blond hair that went to her waist in a ponytail, a white sun hat with a blue pokeball on it, a white shirt, blue pants, sky blue boots and a blue backpack. The boy had a dark skin color, short brown hair, a green shirt with a brown vest overtop, blue cargo pants, brown running shoes, and a brown backpack. Leo guessed that these where the other new trainers. "I will go get the Professor why don't you three get to know each other" John told the three kids.

"Ok" replied the three kids almost in sync.

After John left the room the girl burst out "Why are you wearing a cloak."

"Uh hello to My names Leo Valdez and why I'm wearing a cloak is because my mom wanted me two. What's your names." Leo replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry for her rudeness, My names Marco Black and this is Amy Greenwood it's a pleasure to meet you" the boy named Marco replied.

"Sorry just a little nervous and its weird to see someone in a cloak" Amy said.

"Apology accepted. Even I thought it was weird when my mom gave it to me. Oh ya I forgot to show you guys my pokemon. Uh where'd he go." Leo said while turning around looking for Pachirisu.

"I don't see any Chimchars but I do see a Pachirisu playing with Turtwig and Piplup" replied Marco.

"That's my pokemon, wait you guys didn't hear about the robbery that just happened like 10 minutes ago." asked Leo.

"**What! A Robbery just happened! How did we not know about it!"** yelled out with shocked faces at Leo.

"Um the professor didn't tell you. The robber stole Chimchar so I got Pachirisu." Leo asked slightly confused.

"The professor hasn't come in yet" Marco answered and after the words came out of his mouth Professor Rowan came in the room followed by John.

"Ah I see you three have got to know each other, now here are your pokeballs and pokedex's." Professor Rowan said while handing Amy six pokeballs and a pink pokedex, Marco got the same except a green pokedex and Leo got a sky blue pokedex.

"And about the robbery officer Jenny is on the case so don't worry yourselves about it" he said before Leo could ask a question.

After that he rushed Leo Amy and Marco out the door. "So Leo. Me and Marco where going to travel together do you wana join us." Amy asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier my mom always said" Leo replied.

And with that the journey began for Leo Amy and Marco as they headed out of Sandgem town.

_**Authors Notes:**_

So how'd you like it good bad and don't worry I plan on making the chapters longer from now on.

Still accepting Oc's just need there info there pokemon there personality and how they meet Leo Amy and Marco

Till next time oh and ill try to update fast

PD


End file.
